El Misterio
by princessoftherock
Summary: Esta es una historia de amor entre una gitana y un chico rico. Ella cree que es una gitana pero lo que ella no sabe que hay una historia detras de ella.
1. El misterio

Personajes Principales

Robbie Oliver: El hijo mayor de la familia oliver. El tiene 23 y es doctor. Robbie Tiene dos hermanos menores. llamados Victoria y Beckett

Caterina Valentine: La hermana mayor de Jade. Ella es muy unida con Jade y aunque no sean realmente hermanas. Cat protege mucho a Jade. Ella tiene 19 años.

Beckett Oliver: El tiene 21 años y es estudiante de abogacia. Esta saliendo con Katrina Vega. la hija de una de las amigas de su madre. Beck conoce a Jade y se enamora de ella, pero el lo niega hasta que empieza a sentir celos

Jade Valentine: Su verdadero nombre es Jadelyn August West. Ella fue secuetrada cuando era chica del hospital. y una gitana la encontro desde ahi la crio como si fuera su hija

Victoria Oliver: Ella tiene 17 años. Quiere ser maestra de escuela aunque su padre no lo apuebe. ella se va a hacer amiga de Jade y Cat 2 gitanas. que no solo la van ayudar en todo si no que tambien les van a robar el corazon a sus hermanos

Andre West: Andre es el verdadero hermano de Jade. el tiene 21 años. y es compañero de clases de abogacia de Beck. Esta enamorado de Victoria Oliver. pero sabe que su hermano es muy protector. y el es mu grande

Katrina Vega: Katrina es hija unica de Julissa. Es la novia de Beck. pero solo por interes, Katrina es muy ambiciosa y quiere que todo lo de la familia de Beck sea para ella. Tiene 24 años

Personajes Secundiarios:

Julissa Vega: Madre de Katrina. Ella secuestro a la hija de su mejor amiga. por ambicion. ella queria que todo fuera de su hija. Lo que no sabe Julissa que la gitana que conocera va a ser la hija de Deborah y Bernardo West

Bernardo West: Verdadero padre de Jade. Cuando conoce a Jade al igual que su esposa siente un cariño especial por Jade. La protegen mucho,ellos no saben que ella es su hija

Deborah West: Madre de Jade verdadera. Ella conoce a Jade atravez de Andre. Ella siente un cariño especial por Jade. Deborah piensa por que le recuerda a su hija robada. Sin saber que es su verdadera hija

Amanda Oliver: Viuda de Adam Oliver. Es la mejor amiga de Deborah la acompaño siempre en encontrar a la hija de su amiga. No le agrada mucho Julissa por que presiente que ella tuvo que ver con la desaparacion de la pequeña Jade


	2. Historia

Me olvide de poner el nombre de los padres adoptivos de Jade

Esmeralda Valentine: Ella es una gitana es madre de Cat. y madre adoptiva de Jade

Brandon Valentine: Padre adoptivo de Jade. La en cuentra entre las bolsas de la basura y ahi la cria compo su hija. es gitano

Estaba feliz ya dentro de 1 mes voy a tener a mi hija en mis brazos... pero el destino me tenia una gran sorpresa

Deborah Pv:

Deborah y Amanda estaban sentadas en la casa de Deborah hablando

Amanda: Deborah estoy tan feliz de que falte 1 mes para que nasca tu hija

Deborah: Yo y bernardo tambien estamos tan contentos

Amanda: Como la llamaras?

Deborah: Jadelyn August West

Amanda: Si te imaginas cuando sean grande mi hijo y tu hija?

Deborah: Si... si se enamoran

Amanda: Va a ser como soñamos siempre- Cuando eramos chicas nosotros acordamos que uno de sus hijos se ivan a casar con una de mis hijas si es que tengo mujer... En ese momento llega una de mis amigas Julissa Vega con su hija de 6 meses llamada Katrina Vega

Julissa: Que hacen amigas?

Amanda: Hablando de la hija de Deborah

Deborah: Si cuanmdo eramos chicas pensamos que uno de nuestros hijos o hijas se iban a casar entre si

Julissa: No dejen afuera a Trini

Deborah: Si bueno- En ese momento senti un dolo fuerte

Amanda: Estas bien?

Deborah: No llama a una amibulancia viene Jade- al rato llego la ambulancia y me llevaron al hospital, apenas llegue me llevaron a la sala de parto, 2 hora mas tarde y escuche el llanto de Jade y ahi me dormi. Fue la peor decicion de mi vida

Julissa PV:

No puedo permitir que dejen mi hija a un lado, tengo que hacer algo, y ya se lo que voy hacer despues de que Deborah tuvo a su hija se durmio espere que no alla nadie y entre al cuarto de Deborah y saque a Jade de la encubadora y sali en silencio del hospital la curi con una manta me subi al auto y conduje maso menos 20 cuadras del hospital y la deje entre bolsas de basura, ahi nadie la va encontrar viva, mañana ya va a estar muerta por el frio.

Branco PV:

Despues de que termine de leer el futuro a una chica rica, me dio una bolsa de monedas de oro estaba voviendo a mi tienda, cuando escucho un llanto me acerque de donde venia y entre bolsas de basura enconrtre a una linda bebe, se estaba por largar a llover, si la dejo ahi se va a morir, decidi llevarla a mi tienda.

Cuando llegue mi esposa estaba jugando con mi hija

Esmeralda: Branco volviste

Branco: Mira lo que encontre- abri la manta y le mostre a la bebe

Esmeralda: Que linda bebe- dice mientras que la agarra- donde la encontraste?

Branco: Estaba tira entre la basura

Esmeralda: pero quiene le pudo hacer esto a este angel

Branco: No se pero no la iba dejar ahi se iba a morir

Esmeralda: Creo que el dios de los gitanos, la puso en nuestro camino para salvarla

Brasco: Por eso la traje

Esmeralda: Nos la quedaremos- en ese momento el bebe abrio los ojos- y la llamaremos Jade- Ese dia fue un dia especial Jade habia llegado a nuestro camino por algo

Princessoftherock


	3. 18 Años mas tarde

Jade PV:

Hoy es el dia de mi cumpleaños, cumplo 18 años, mi hermana y yo fuimos a leer la mano para hacer dinero, mis padres estan muy enfermos asi que mi hermana y yo llevamos un poco de dinero a la tienda pero cada vez se hace dificil por que no confian en los gitanos, aun asi de a poco podemos, cuando llegamos mi madre estaba en la cama heche con unas colchas

Esmeralda: Hijas ya estan aqui

Jade: Si madre te duele algo

Esmeralda: Creo que ya es la hora de partir

Cat: No digas eso

Branco: Ya es la hora

Esmeralda: Aunque sea doloroso... cuando no estemos aqui ahi atras de esa caja hay una carta quiero que la abran y la lean es algo para ustedes.

Deborah PV:

Hoy es el cumpleaños de mi pequeña hija, hoy tendria que cumplir 18 años, todavia no encontramos al culpable que la secuestro, lo unico que se que sigue viva, contratamos a un investigador que nos dije que alguien la salvo pero nadie sabe donde esta. me gustaria encontrarla

Jade Pov:

Pasaron los dians y un dia cuando volvimos con mi hermana encontre a nuestros padres muertos, fue el dia mas triste de nuestra vidas

1 mes despues

Despues de que paso el mes abri la caja y ahi estaba la carta que dijo nuestra madre cuando abri la carta decia

Queridas Hijas: Si leen esta carta por que ya no estamos en esta tierra, lo primero que sepan que las amamos y como las amamos decidimos que se vallan de Italia esta muy dificil para unas gitanas jovenes permanecer asi que con el dinero que ahorramos tienen pasajes de barco en tercera clase ojala que los disfruten su destino es España ahi van a estar esperando sus tias- Termine de leer en voz alta y abajo de la carta estaba los pasajes de barco agarramos una vestimenta que mi madre nos habia hecho y nos fuimos salia el barco dentro de una hora... cuando llegamos fuimos hacia un oficial y le mostramos nuestros pasajes y nos llevo hasta un camarote grande que estaba lleno de gitanos y gitanas que iban a todas parte del mundo... por lo menos no eramos las unicas

¿Que les parece?

Princessoftherock


	4. Viaje En Barco

Jade Pov:

Entramos con mi hermana, donde estaban todos los gitanos era como un camarotre grande, pero no habia tanta comodidad, al rato empezo a moverse el barco, mi hermana y yo nos dormimos, al mismo tiempo que todos los gitanos, estaba durmiendo cuando la luz de la luna me daba en los ojos, sin que se despierte mi hermana me levante y sali del camarote grande, estaba caminando cuando escuche

X: Hola

Jade: Hola- vi que era una chica de 18 años mas o menos- por favor no digas que estoy aqui

X: Por que?

Jade: No deberia estar aqui... por que soy gitana

X: wow eres gitana- me sonrie- como te llamas?

Jade: Jade y tu?

X: Victoria, pero me puedes decir tori... quedate tranquila que no te voy a delatar... de donde vienes?

Jade: De Italia por que alla nacimos, pero nos volvimos para aca con mi hermana por que es muy dificil alla para los gitanos- se escucho un ruido venia alguin para aca entonces Tori me tapo con ella

X: Esta bien señorita?- le pregunto un hombre

Tori: Si estaba viendo el mar

X: Cualquier cosa que necesita me avisa- se va el hombre

Jade: Gracias por cubrirme

Tori: De nada- dice y me sonrie entonces se me ocurrio una idea

Jade: Dame tu mano- me estira la mano y le quito el guante

Tori: para que?- le empiezo a leer la mano

Jade: Aca dice que tienes un enamorado pero no te lo dice por miedo... tambien dice que hay una verdad oculta que incluye a tres familias

Tori: Como que?

Jade: Algo paso hace 18 años que incluye a esta tres familias... puede ser de alguien que hizo algo malo y causo mucho mal a esa familia... pero todo por ambicion, pero dice que va a traer problemas alguien a tu famili

Tori: Quien?

Jade: Una chica de pelo negro oscuro... te tienes que cuidar de ella... y la unica forma de salir es el amor- no pude ver mas- me tengo que ir

Tori: Espera donde te busco?

Jade: Yo encontrare la forma de encontrarte... adios- me vuelvo a mi camarote y me puse en el mismo lugar que estaba durmiendo... abre dormido mas o menos dos horas por que ya era hora de llegar a España, me acomode el pelo.y salimos con mi hermana del barco, cuando zarpamos, vimos una gitana tendra entre 50 0 60 años. nos acercamos y ella dijo

X: Jade , Cat- dice acercandose

Cat: Si somos nosotras- dice mi hermana media dormida

X: Mi nombre es Briselda soy la hermana de su padre- nos abrazo y nosotros a ellas, cuando deje de abrazarla nos fuimos y estaba distraida cuando me choco con alguien

X: Estas bien- levanto la vista y era un chico de pelo maso menos largo y ojos marrones

Jade: Si muy bien- Me sonrie y yo tambien hasta que escuche

Cat: Jade vamos- me ayuda agarrar mi bolsa que tenia unas pequeñas cosas y me sonrie

Jade: Gracias- me voy con mi tia y mi hermana caminando hasta el campamento

Princessoftherock


	5. Primer Encuentro

Beck Pov:

Hoy es el dia que voy a buscar a mi herman Tori, mi mama no sabe que llega hoy es una sorpresa, me levanto temprano me cambio y voy al puerto, antes de sali veo a mi novia Trina

Trina: Hey bebe

Beck: Amor que haces aqui?

Trina: Te vine a ver te molesta

Beck: No para nada, pero voy a buscar a mi hermana al puerto

Trina: Bueno cuando te desocupes ven a mi casa

Beck: No quieres venir conmigo?

Trina: No, tu sabes que no me llevo bien con tu hermana

Beck: Esta bien, despues te voy a buscar- Me fui al puerto y me subi al auto, cuando llegue estaba distraido buscando a mi herman cuando me choque con alguien, cuando levanto la vista era una gitana, Tenia el pelo marron con unos hermosos ojos azules, aunque es gitana es muy hermosa

Beck: Estas bien

X: Si muy bien- Me sonrie y yo tambien hasta que escuche

X: Jade vamos- Su nombre es tan bonito como sus ojos, la ayudo a agarrar sus cosa y se fue

Jade: Gracias-Veo que se va, y voy a buscar a mi hermana

Tori: Beck- escucho un grito me doy vuelta y veo a mi hermana, la abraze y ella tambien

Beck: Como estas?

Tori: Bien, te extrañe

Beck: Yo tambien, vamos a casa para darle la sorpresa a mama- nos subimos al auto y llegamos cuando llegamos mi madre estaba en el comedor

Tori: Hola madre- se dio la vuelta y abrazo a mi hermana

Amanda: No puedo creer que estas aqui hija mia, te extrañe

Tori: Yo tambien

Beck: Voy a la casa de Trina- dijo y mi madre me sonrio y mi hermana me miro

Tori: Mandale un saludo grande ami cuñadita perfecta- Sarcastica

Beck: Se lo dire- sali de mi casa y subi al auto... No puedo dejar de pensar en esa gitana y no se porque

Princessoftherock


	6. Reencuentro

Jade Pov:

No podia dejar de pensar en ese chico que conoci hoy, no se si era su pelo o sus ojos, pero era imposible dejar de pensar en el , Despues de un largo viaje caminando llegamos a la tienda donde habia muchos gitanos y gitanas, al principio las gitanas me miraban raro, yo no entendia, Llegamos a la tienda de nuestra tia, y nos acomodamos habia dos colchones para nosotras, como era de noche cuando llegamos mi hermana y yo nos metimos a la cama, nos dormimos de inmediato

Al Dia siguiente

Me levante y habia una gitana y se me acerco

X: Hola mi nombre es Selena y el tuyo

Jade: Mi nombre es Jade

Selena: Que lindo nombre eres nueva aca en España

Jade: Si ayer llegue por primera vez

Selena: Bueno vamos asi conoces un poco de España- en ese momento mi hermana se desperto

Jade: Ya vengo Selena- me fui con Cat- Cat dare una vuelta con Selena

Cat: Bueno si la tia pregunta por ti le digo- nos sonrieimos y ella se volvio a la cama, caminamos con Selena un rato hasta que llegamos a la playa, Cuando caminabamos muchos chicos nos silbaban pero no le dabamos importancia en ese momento un chico llamo a Selena para que le leyera la mano y yo me quede ahi esperandola cuando viene una niña corriendo y se esconde detras de mi, al rato aparecio el chico que conoci con una señorita debe ser su novia

X: Ves Beck donde hay robo siempre hay gitanos

Jade: Perdon?- ella me miro

X: No te hagas seguramente tu la mandaste

Jade: No se de que me hablas- en ese momento habla Beck hasta el nombre es lindo

Beck: Trina calmate- veo que la niña esta asustada entonces me agacho

Jade: Hola como te llamas?

X: Malena

Jade: Por que robaste?

Malena: Por que si no llevo nada a casa mis papitos se enojaran, y me golpearan- me dio tanta pena que se me partio el corazon entonces me acorde que tenia guardada en un papel dos monedas de oro era poco

Trina: Mira no me importa si te golpea tus papis esto es mio y no se te atreva tocarlo nunca mas

Jade: Toma, aqui tienes, devuelvele eso a la señorita- veo que Malena se acerca y le da el reloj y ella se lo arrevato, despues malena me da un abrazo y se va corriendo

Beck Pov:

Despues de que Tori llego, fui a la casa de Trina me atendio Julissa la madre de Trina

Julissa: Beck que lindo verte

Beck: Hola Julissa, esta Katrina

Julissa: Si pasa te la ire a buscar- ella se fue a buscarla y al ratito llego

Katrina: Hola bebe

Beck: Hola amor- le doy un beso y salimos a caminar cuando estabamos caminando, se acerca a nosotras una chiquita de 5 años y pasa por al lado de Trina y le saca su reloj y se va corriendo Trina y yo lo seguimos de pronto vimos que esa chica se esconde detras de una gitana era la gitana que conoci, estaba feliz de volver a verla, entonces Trina Hablo

Trina: Ves Beck donde hay robo siempre hay gitanos

Jade: Perdon?- ella la miro

Trina: No te hagas seguramente tu la mandaste

Jade: No se de que me hablas- en ese momento decidi hablar

Beck: Trina calmate- veo que la niña esta asustada entonces Jade se agacha

Jade: Hola como te llamas?- le pregunta

X: Malena

Jade: Por que robaste?

Malena: Por que si no llevo nada a casa mis papitos se enojaran, y me golpearan- me dio tanta pena que se me partio el corazon entonces Trina habla y dice

Trina: Mira no me importa si te golpea tus papis esto es mio y no se te atreva tocarlo nunca mas

Jade: Toma, aqui tienes, devuelvele eso a la señorita- veo que Malena se acerca y le da el reloj a Trina y ella se lao arranca de las manos, despues la nena abraza a Jade y se va corriendo,

Trina: Por que no admites que la mandaste?

Jade: No voy a admitir algo que no hizre

Trina: Si claro como tu digas- en ese momento vino otra gitana y se acerco

X: Listo Jade ya termine de leer la mano

Trina: Saben leer las manos?

Jade: Si

Trina: Como se llaman?

X: Yo selena y ella Jade

Trina: Bueno Selena leele la mano a mi y tu Jane leele a Beck

Jade: Es Jade

Trina: No me importa- dijo Trina algunas veces los aires de diva me cansan

Beck: No creo en eso de la leida de manos, aparte estamos apurados- veia que Selena le termino de leer la mano a Trina

Trina: Pagale Beck- les pague y Jade me sonrio y se fueron, Deje a Trina en su casa y me fui a la mia apenas legue, estaban por comer asi que nos sentamos en la mesa, comimos y despues nos fuimos a dormir, mañana tengo que volver encontrar a esa gitana para que me lea la mano pero a solas

Princessoftherock


	7. Chapter 7

Jade Pov:

Despues de deje a Beck con su novia, volvi al campamento con Selena, ahi estaba mi tia cuidando a mi hermana, estaba enferma

Griselda: Jade volviste estaba preocupada

Jade: Que le pasa a Cat?

Griselda: Esta con un poco de gripe, le dolia la cabeza asi que esta dormida

Jade: Pero esta bien?

Griselda: Si un poco, voy a buscar una hierbas para que este mejor- Griselda se habia ido y yo me quede con mi hermana cuidandola, Se habia hecho la noche y no volvia, al rato lego la tia Griselda con las hierbas- Bueno tengo todo, lo unico que me falta es agua de mar que esta en la playa

Jade: Yo ire a buscar Tia- Me dio un balde y fui hasta la playa a buscar agua cuando estaba volviendo me choque con alguien, haciendome caer y tirando el agua en la arena, cuando me levante era

Beck Pov:

Cuando llegue a mi casa, todavia me duele la cabeza, tuve una discucion Trina, por esa niña, que ayudo la gitana, Ella era tan dulce y tierna, Aparte tiene unos hermosos ojos azules,

X: Soñando hermanito- Me di la vuelta y era mi hermana Tori

Beck: No se de que hablas?

Tori:De nada yo me entiendo...¿Como te va con tu novia?

Beck: Desde cuando te importa?

Tori: Siempre me importo todo lo que tenga que ver contigo... Aunque a veces no tomes buenasdeciciones

Beck: De que hablas?

Tori: De salir con Katrina... Deberias salir con alguien mas

Beck: Con quien?

Tori: No se. Con alguien que ames en verdad

Beck: Tori Yo amo a Trina... Cuando ames a alguien lo entenderas

Tori: Lo tuyo con Trina no es amor, y sabras lo que es amor cuando lo tengas en frente- Dijo eso y se fue y eso me quedo grabado en el pensamiento

Pensamiento de Beck: ¿Sera verdad lo que dijo tori? No es porque odia a Trina- Sali de mi casa y fui a caminar aunque era de noche, sin darme cuenta llegue a la playa, estaba tan distraido lo que me dijo Tori que no vi que me choque con alguien me di cuenta quien era. Y era Jade, la ayude a levantar y me sonrio

Beck: Hola Jade

Jade: Hola Beck- dijo levantando el balde y llendo hasta el mar, yo la segui

Beck: Que Haces?

Jade: Llevando agua de mar para curar a mi hermana

Beck: No sabia que tenias una hermana

Jade: Si se llama Caterina, Pero le gusta que le digan Cat

Beck: Veo que estas ocupada pero si podes... Me gustaria que... No mejor dejalo

Jade: Dime

Beck: Que me leas la mano

Jade: Crei que no creias

Beck: Es que no querias que me leas delante de Trina- No se porque no dije Novia

Jade: Dame tu mano-Le estire la mano y ella me la agarro- Veo peligro, muy cerca tuyo de tu familia y viene de alguien que conoces de años, Te sentis inseguro algunas veces porque no sabes si tomas las decisiones correctas y eso te hace sentir inseguro, Pero ya veras que pasando el tiempo vas a ver las cosas con claridad

Beck: Yo no soy inseguro- Dije sacando. la mano eela agarro el balde

Jade: Las manos nunca mienten- Dijo y se fue, Me quede un rato pensando, sera verdad lo que dijo Jade, Volvi a mi casa porque mi madre estara preocupada, Cuando llegue mi madre estaba sentada en la sala esperandome, yo me disculpe con ella y le dije que no me sentia bien y me fui a dormir

Hola ¿Como estan tanto tiempo?

Mucha tareas en la escuela, Ojala que les haya gustado

Otra cosa si alguno de ustedes lee historia de JaliceBadeforever les dire que esa cuenta se cerro, Por que mi molesto Primo se enojo conmigo y merompio el papel donde tenia anotado hasi que volvi a esta cuenta y voy a subir todas las novelas desde aca


	8. Canciones del Alma

Jade Pov:

al campamento con agua de mar y fui directamente a la tienda, donde se encontraba mi hermana

Griselda: Jade volviste me tenias procupada

Jade: Perdon tia

Griselda: Quedate cuidando a tu hermana- Cuando entre ella estaba tratando de volver a dormirse

Jade: Como estas?

Cat: estoy intentando dormirme pero no puedo- Yo me sente al lado de ella e hize que se acueste y ponga la cabeza en mis piernas, entonces empeze a cantarle

Jade:

A la nanita nana nanita ella

Nanita ella nanita ella

Mi niña tiene sueño Bendito sea bendito sea

A la nanita nana naita ella Nanita ella nanita ella

Mi niña tiene sueño Bendito sea bendito sea

Fuentecita que corre Clara y soñora

Calla mientras la cuna Se balancea

A la nanita nana nanita ella Nanita ella nanita ella

Mi niña tiene sueño bendito sea bendito sea

Fuentecita que corre clara y soñora

Ruiseñor que en la selva cantando llora

Calla mientras la cuna se balancea

Ala nanita nana nanita ella- Termine de cantar y vi que Cat se quedo dormida, acomode a mi hermana en su cama y me levante en ese momento entro mi tia y le puso las hierbas en la frente, yo sali de ahi y me quede pensando de donde era que conocia esa cancion

¿ Por que Jade conoce esa cancion? ¿ Sera un rucuerdo?

Perdon por no actualizar seguido

es por 2 razones

1: No tengo internet en mi casa

2: No encuentro inspiracion para esta novela

Ojala les guste y dejen rewievs


	9. Conociendo a Andre

Andre Pov:

Estaba desayunando con mis padres, cuando tocaron el timbre, mi nana fue abrirle y entro

Bernardo: Si que se le ofrece

X: Mucho gusto soy el detective Lutz, y vengo avisarle que tengo noticias del caso de su hija

Deborah: Sientese por favor- El detective se sento- Ahora si que noticias tiene

Lutz: Su hija sigue viva- Una sonrisa aparecio en el rostro de mis padres y en el mio

Deborah: Donde?

Lutz: La seguimos buscando, pero lo mas importante que sigue viva

Bernardo: Con esa noticia nos ha alegrado el dia

Lutz: bueno me tengo que ir, cualquier novedad le avisaremos

Deborah: Gracias

Andre: Lo acompaño a la puerta

Lutz: Antes de irme, le pediria a los señores que nadie se entere que su hija sigue viva, asi podemos averiguar quien es el culpable

Bernardo: A nadie?

Lutz: Solamente a los que le tengan mucha confianza

Andre: Esta bien- Lo acompañe y volvi al comedor

Deborah: Lo sabia, yo sabia que mi hija estaba viva, mi instinto maternal me lo decia- Estabamos felices, cuando termine de desayunar me levante y sali de casa, se lo tenia que contar a Beck, estaba distraido caminando cuando me choco con alguien me fijo quien era, y era una gitana

X: Perdon, no lo vi- Dijo y se puso atras mio. depronto aparecieron 3 chicos maso menos de unos 23 años

X: Oye no viste una gitana por aqui

Andre: No porque que hizo, les robo?

X: Que te imorta- dijo uno de ellos y se fueron corriendo, cuando estaban lejos

Andre: Ya se fueron

X: Gracias- Me dijo

Andre: Estas bien?- Le pregunte se veia que estaba triste

X: Ellos pensaron... Que... Por que... Era... Gitana... Me iba...a...dejar...que me...Toquen- Dijo entre sollozos- Cuando dijo eso me dio una ternura y queria protegerla

Andre: Toma- Le di un pañuelo y ella se seco las lagrimas- Me llamo Andre y tu?

X: Jade- Me dijo

Andre: Ya tranquila, ya paso- Le decia mientras la abrazaba- Estas mejor?

Jade: Si gracias...Me tengo que ir

Andre: No quieres que te acompañe?

Jade: No quiero retrasarte...tendras algo importante que hacer

Andre: No nada imortante... Te acompaño- Ella me sonrio y la acompañe hasta el campamento

Jade: Gracias por acompañarme

Andre: Oye tu eres gitana- ella asiente la cabeza- Me leerias la mano

Jade: Si- le estiro la mano y la empezo a leer- Aca dice que tu y tu familia esta sufriendo mucho por una perdida importante, tambien dice, que estas enamorado de alguien que vos crees que es prohibido. porque tu eres mayor y porque piensas que nada mas te ve como un amigo, pero el amor que tu tienes hacia ella es correspondido y que muy pronto, varias cosas van hacer que te acerques mas a ella- Dijo y dejo de leer la mano

Andre: Tienes razon en todo lo que dijiste- Ella me sonrie- Toma gracias por leerme la mano

Jade: No tu me salvaste

Andre: Insisto, toma

Jade: Bueno... eso significa que te debo un favor y como que me llamo Jade y soy gitana voy a encontrar la forma de pagartelo- Dijo y entro al campamento, Jade igual que el nombre de mi hermana, capaz ella me ayude a encontrarla, pero tendria que hablar con mis padres

Andre y Jade ya se conocieron, ¿ Que les parece?


End file.
